


Can You Keep This Up, Baby?

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Impact Play, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fuck it.Blue was horny, and she pulled a tablet from her monocle to send a message to Yellow. Because, fuck it.She was stressed.Yellow was good at fixing it.--What it says on the tin, essentially.





	Can You Keep This Up, Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick oneshot while I edit a longer fic, hope you enjoy.

Fuck it.

Blue was horny, and she pulled a tablet from her monocle to send a message to Yellow. Because, fuck it. 

She was stressed.  
  
Yellow was good at fixing it.  
  
Within minutes, her chamber door slid open and Yellow Zircon strode in. When she saw the expression on Blue’s face, her demeanor quickly shifted. Somewhat meekly, she asked, “What can I do?”  
  
Blue just looked at her. Yellow’s face flushed when the other gem snorted, saying, “Phase your clothes off, Yellow.” Yellow did.  
  
It didn’t normally go like this.  
  
“Are- are you okay, Blue?” she asked. Again, Blue just looked at her.  
  
Sometimes it went like this.  
  
“Just do as I say.”  
  
“O- Okay,” Yellow said, a little dizzy as she tried to maintain eye contact with the blue gem.

“I’m not going to touch you,” said Blue.  
  
“Okay,” Yellow said again, looking at the floor now.  
  
“You’re going to be good. You’re going to be quiet.” Yellow looked up. “Nod if you want this,” Blue said, pulling out a flogger a bismuth friend of hers had made for fun. She looked at the other gem, who nodded slowly.  
  
She really wanted this.  
  
Yellow fidgeted, aware her stupid gem had lit up and that Blue was staring right at her, holding the implement and making a face that just made Yellow squirm more.

It was so absurd, well, cute, and mostly hot to see Blue instigate shit like this. But she was so good at it, too. They had used a flogger before, a weapon of sorts made up of several whips, and it was nice, to put it lightly.  
  
Unimaginably ironic, funny almost, to see a zircon holding it.  
  
But pretty amazing. It was nice just to feel the flogger on her chest, or her ass, or even… last time, Blue had focused on Yellow’s genitals, flogging them until she was too sore to feel when the two of them fucked. But it wasn’t the sensation that mattered, not really.  
  
Yellow stared as Blue walked closer to her. She never saw Blue like this, confident and aggressive. Maybe if she was making a stellar argument in court or with friends. But it was so rare that Yellow saw this assertive side of her, and it made her ache. Blue raised the flogger slightly, and Yellow stared at her hand, feeling herself start to sweat as the hard ropes brushed against her bare chest and stomach.  
  
Blue was staring at her face, and Yellow clenched her teeth as she started to tear up. She loved the defense attorney so much and she was so fucking _sexy,_ Yellow’s knees were weak as she walked around her, dragging the flogger across her shoulders.  
  
What she was looking for, Yellow had no idea. She tensed up as Blue brushed the flogger across her lower back.  
  
On Homeworld, whips and anything like them were a sign of power, a way to keep subordinate gems in line. Even zircons were trained to fear them, yet Blue wielded hers comfortably.

It was hot.  
  
Well.  
  
It was scary.  
  
But Yellow loved this, just the anticipation before Blue would hit her and make her a sobbing mess, make her collapse completely. It was better than any other release, really. She needed this more than anything, and Blue did too, somehow.  
  
It wasn’t like she was being put in her place, it was more like this was Blue’s way of getting everything out. Yellow taunted her in public, but in private, when they weren’t fucking, Blue raged at her in a physical way.  
  
And it was amazing, because, somehow, it was controlled, careful, Blue was always thinking. And Yellow didn’t have to think at all.

Suddenly, Blue brought the flogger down hard on Yellow’s ass, and Yellow started, letting out a shout.  
  
Blue jammed the handle of the flogger hard between Yellow’s shoulder blades. “Quiet,” she reminded her sternly.   

“S-Sorry,” Yellow gasped out, while Blue twisted the handle, increasing the pressure. The gem leaned in, her breath hot on Yellow’s bare neck, before she bit her, hard. Blue held down for a few seconds, and Yellow squeezed her eyes shut hard and tried not to moan as Blue dragged the wrong end of the flogger across her back before releasing her hold on the shaking gem’s neck.  
  
“You’re doing pretty good,” she calmly observed, before hitting Yellow’s upper back a few times with the flogger, slightly lighter than before. “Can you keep this up, baby?”  
  
Yellow let out a whimper as Blue went back to her ass. The defense attorney flogged her hard, and laughed as Yellow collapsed to her knees.  
  
“Maybe I spoke too soon,” Blue said, standing behind her. Yellow was silent, shaking slightly. Should she get up? Apologize? She was filled with endorphins and couldn’t even see Blue’s face. Was she doing the right thing?  
  
Before she could do anything, she felt Blue’s foot on the small of her back. “Down,” Blue ordered, and Yellow put her head to the floor, her ass exposed. _Thank stars_ , she thought to herself, before Blue slammed the flogger down on her again. She was shaking and weak, but Blue wanted her, Blue wanted this.  
  
And Yellow did too, she really loved all of it. She was so wet just from this, and quietly wishing she could touch herself already. It hurt so much, and best of all, she could hear little grunts Blue let out after a particularly hard hit. She was trying so hard not to moan and gasp, or shout (fuck, she wanted to), because it was so nice when Blue was in control.

Blue dictated what would happen here, even if it was only for a short while. It was perfect, Yellow’s mind blank except _quiet, quiet, quiet,_ and her focus on the sound of the flogger on her form and Blue’s breathing, heavy now. Yellow’s was probably heavier, but she couldn’t think of anything but Blue.

Blue.  
  
A thwack rang out, and it hurt more than the others. She was slowing down now, and Yellow’s body was thankful for it. But the hits were heavier than before.  
  
She wanted to talk.  
  
Blue.  
  
_I love you._ Blue hit her one last time, then bent down so her head was almost level with Yellow’s.  
  
“How are you, sweetie?”  
  
“Good,” Yellow breathed, weak. She hadn’t noticed that she had been crying until Blue reached out and wiped tears off of her wet cheeks.  
  
“My arm’s about to fall off,” Blue said. Yellow laughed, shakily, and Blue smiled at her. There was something so warm about her, even like this.  
  
Yellow flopped on the floor, exhausted, but rolled over as Blue sat down next to her, putting a hand on her stomach and smiling like an angel or something. She kissed Yellow sweetly, and Yellow, weak, reached up to put a hand on her face.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, Blue.” Blue looked at her, then shifted a bit.  
  
“Um, Yellow,” she said, “I kinda… really need to get off.” She flushed. _Unreal_.  
  
“Of course,” Yellow said, feeling her own needy genitals throb as Blue phased off her clothes. _Gorgeous_ , Yellow thought, staring up at her. Blue put a hand beside Yellow’s head and straddled her.  
  
They sat like that for a full minute. Yellow genuinely wondered if she was going to pass out, not for the first time. She had a nice view, and the way Blue was looking at her was so gentle, and sweet, and unlike anything she deserved. “Ready?” Blue whispered, and Yellow nodded enthusiastically, her nose bobbing.  
  
Blue lowered herself to Yellow’s mouth, and Yellow stared at her as she reached out a tongue.

“Yellow,” Blue whimpered, then moaned as the prone gem began to lick her in earnest. “Stars, Yellow, you’re so good.” Blue had all of her weight on Yellow, loudly moaning and lauding her as her rival ate her out. “You’re amazing…”  
  
Yellow couldn’t respond, but she could work harder. Her body was on fire, she was sore and painfully turned on, but all that mattered now was _Blue_ , Blue getting off, Blue’s cum in her mouth. She tasted and felt so good and everything about her was perfect, mind blowing. How could she ever express to Blue how much she loved her? Was this enough?  
  
When Blue Zircon came, she collapsed forward, her stomach pressed against Yellow’s face and bending Yellow’s nose painfully against her skin. “Fuck, Yellow,” she said, gasping, Yellow’s mouth still hot and wet against her hole. “Fuck,” Blue said again, lifting herself lightly as Yellow continued to mouth at her. 

 _More_.  
  
“Just- _Diamonds_ , Yellow,” she breathed, finally extracting herself fully as the other gem stared at her. She hadn’t even realized the other gem had been touching herself, but put a hand over Yellow’s as the prosecutor fingered herself, needy.  
  
They stared at each other while Yellow came, and Blue, still panting from her orgasm, leaned down and kissed her, sweet and soft. “I can always count on you, baby,” she said.  
  
Yellow was breathing heavily, but smiled, calm and relaxed after all this. Her favorite gem was over her. Her favorite gem was happy. “You have no idea, Blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> :s


End file.
